Eternal Beats!
by Judge Kuma-san
Summary: After Yuzuru decided to get reincarnated, another calamity strikes all of the SSS Members and also the Afterlife world. Yuzuru woke up only to find himself lying on the ground and no memories of himself. (I'm really bad at summaries...)


**Yo! Finally, I finished the promised story earlier than I thought! So.. here, an Angel Beats! FanFiction from the not-so-famous writer, Judge Kuma-san!**

**Anyway, enough with the blabbering. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats! and it will never happen!**

* * *

**Eternal Beats!**

* * *

Yuzuru opened his eyes, greeted by another familiar building that stood not so far from him. The scenery that had taken place in front of him is very familiar, yet he can't remember any of it. He turned to his right and found nothing but a baseball field with a bunch of students playing there cheerfully.

He sat up and rubbed his aching head. He is wondering where the hell did he get his pain from. It's not like that he had been hit by a baseball club or maybe when he was assigned to fix the pipe, he grabbed the stairs and climbed it, but fell because the stairs aren't balanced enough. As the result, he hit his head with the semi-fixed pipe and fell unconscious.

He turned back and saw another familiar thing. The person gave him a smile before reaching a hand to help him to stand up.

Yuzuru gladly accepted the kind offer and gave the person a heart-warming smile. "Um… Arigato, ne…" The person with the light blue hair returned the heart-warming smile and tapped Yuzuru's soldier "Want to drop by the Principal's office?"

At first, Yuzuru is confused. Does he know him? The sudden heart-warming invitation slowly turned into a slight fear. "Are you-" the light blue haired student's eyebrows twitched, "I'm _not!_".

Yuzuru sighed before glaring at the student with caution and an 'I'm not so sure' stare.

The blue haired student sighed and pointed at the school building that had been bothering Yuzuru from the time he opened his eyes. There is a really unpleasant feeling that the building gave him. It's like 'Don't come near me' feeling that Yuzuru had printed the building sayings if the building is alive, but sadly, the building isn't alive.

"Let's go, everyone is waiting for you." Yuzuru is slightly confused by the sudden change of attitude of the person. The person then escorted Yuzuru to the principal's office with both an awkward and silence atmosphere lingering around them.

The person opened the door and the only thing he get is an axe being pointed at his direction and also a gun.

Yuzuru backed away seeing those dangerous things is being pointed to his direction, and to add that, the person that had an axe is a scary looking person and not to mention a 'baka' face. He sweatdropped and gulped after seeing the scary looking person is pointing his axe dangerously at his direction. _Where the hell did they get these kind of things?!_ Is the only thing he thought about while seeing the axe.

The girl who is sitting on the principal's table suddenly raised a hand to stop their threatening glare and weapon. _Why does the principal give permission for this gangster looking group to hold a meeting here?!_

The purple haired girl walked towards Yuzuru with her bangs covering her eyes. The purple haired girl then grabbed yuzuru's hand and cautiously, bringing him into the center of the room. "Otonashi-kun, have you seen Kanade-chan?"

How the hell does she know his name? It's weird, really really weird. Yuzuru tried to remember something and he saw a glimpse of his life. He's standing with so many familiar faces that he didn't know of.

"Otonashi-kun?" A voice broke his stream of thoughts and after he shook the thoughts, he met the girl who is calling his name. "Eh? W-What?" Yuzuru asked like nothing has happened between him and this bunch of crazy people. "I say, have you seen Kanade-chan?"

Yuzuru gulped then shook his head to his left and right. Who is this Kanade person? Is she the principal or something like that? "That is weird.." Yuzuru heard the girl mumbling about a weird thing and quickly he tapped the girl's soldier and asked the most obvious question he would ask, "Um… Who are you again?"

All of the members that had been gathered inside the room were more than shocked hearing such a stupid question coming from a the great Otonashi Yuzuru. "Otonashi-san, don't say that you don't know about me. Remember me?" In a flash, Yuzuru replied with a his mouth curved into a straight line, "Nope. I don't remember any of you here."

Naoi quickly fell on his knees and cried out loud Yuzuru's name. The now sweating Yuzuru backed a few meter away from the really weird boy.

He bumped into something-no, a big person who is grinning at him. He gulped and then begged for forgiveness, but the person just waved his hands in front of him, signaling that it will be fine.

Yuzuru then sighed in relief but stopped by another stare that started to bother him and when he turned his head towards the stare that started to bother him, the eyes that hold suspiciousness towards the only amnesia person that is present in the meeting room.

"Otonashi-kun, have you lost your memories _again?_" Again? What's the meaning of that sentence?! It doesn't make any sense at all! "How shallow-minded.." This time, the girl that have a night blue hair talked for the first time ever since he entered the room.

The girl is a ninja-like girl that have an eye that can pierce any soul that the eye saw. "Oh well, I'm Nakamura Yuri, nice to meet you, _again_." The girl reached a hand towards his direction, "I'm Otonashi Yuzuru, nice to meet you, Nakamura-san." He grabbed her hand and shook it quiet violently, making a certain person's eyebrow twitched.

"How dare you!" The person draw his axe out and pointed it at Yuzuru's head, "Do you want to die?". _This man is crazy!_ Yuzuru thought to himself before trying to run for his life.

Yuzuru think that shaking a girl's hand is a violation in this school and so, the sadistic looking group is born as the defender of the girl. Yuzuru tried to think of something that had been bothering him since the time he got to that room. Who is this Kanade person? Is she the head master or just a wanted student with bad grades.

After thirty minutes full of exhaustion and destruction, finally, the boy who had a purple hair caught Yuzuru and in a count of seconds, Yuzuru has been sent to another version of hell. The purple haired guy draw his axe out and he begin to clean the axe that got blood all over the surface. Luckily, the guy didn't kill Yuzuru.

After spending a few minutes of unconscious, Yuzuru opened his eyes only to see a pool of blood that soaked him and also his clothes. "What the hell?!" Yuzuru shouted loudly, making all of the people turned their heads to the source of the sound.

"This world is for dead peoples who has an unhappy life." Yuzuru quickly turned his head to the source of the voice, "We are supposed to get reincarnated, but what's with this world?!" Yuri stated loudly, causing all of the members to jump in surprise.

The room is filled with an awkward silence and also an unpleasant feeling he has earlier, but the source is different from the last one. This time, the source of the unpleasant feeling is the purple haired guy who had a huge axe.

A knock on the door broke the silence that had been haunting them for a total of ten minutes. Yuri then motioned for the person to come in, and much to their surprise, it's a white haired girl that has a long hair and golden eyes, but her clothes isn't the same like the all of them.

Her clothes is more different from theirs and her clothes is soaked by… blood. The figure fell suddenly, causing a ruckus in the room. One of them began to spread weird rumors, "Tenshi had been beaten!" and the other one with a pair of glasses replied in a flash, "This is a serious situation." And finally, "What?! What happened?! Who is this person and who is 'Tenshi'?!"

The room is filled with another awkward silence that had shrouded it earlier. A painful groan from the blood-soaked girl break the silence and the only word that came from her mouth is only, "Yuzuru… Apocalypse…" and with that, the girl fall unconscious without his realization.

Yuzuru fell silent for a few minutes and another shout break the tensing atmosphere that had taken place not too long ago. A boy with a cap reached his hand to Yuzuru, "I'm Naoi, nice to meet you again, Otonashi-san." Yuzuru groggily accepted the hand and shook it in a polite manner.

* * *

**-In The Nurse Office-**

The previously blood-soaked girl is lying on the bed while Yuri is sitting next to her with a concern written on her face.

What is wrong with this world? First, there is this shadow thing and when they wanted to get reincarnated, they don't get reincarnated, instead, they were trapped in the afterlife. This world is getting really twisted as time passes.

The previously unconscious girl slowly opened her eyes and quickly, she sat up from her bed with sweat dropping from her forehead. It's like she got a nightmare.

The girl winced in pain after sitting so suddenly. Yuri could only watch in concern seeing her friend state and condition right now.

Slowly, a crimson red color enveloped the wounded girl's clothes, causing Yuri to worry even more. Even though she treated it, the wound is still bleeding, even when they were already dead.

And a realization hit her head. No matter how deep your wound is, in this world there's no such things like wound started to bleed after a few minutes and it seems that the wound won't close by itself, so the most logical thing is her theory of this twisted world.

Another painful groan broke through Yuri's thoughts and theory about this world. She quickly grabbed a roll of bandage.

She started to undoing the previous bandage that got wrapped around the girl's hand and stomach. She is surprisingly talented in this kind of thing.

After finishing her work, she rose up from her seat and headed towards the door, "I'm going to inform the others about this, so take it easy and rest peacefully here." Kanade nodded and she shut her golden eyes before falling asleep completely.

Yuri face darkened after seeing the now peaceful sleeping girl. _This is bad, really bad._

* * *

Yuri slammed the door violently, causing all of the SSS members jumped in surprise, also followed by a certain ninja. Her face is pale, accompanied by a panicked face.

Yuri walked silently towards her desk without looking at the all of them, even though she can see them, she didn't bother herself to greet them and suddenly, she turned to Yuzuru, who is sweating by the time she slammed the door. "Otonashi-kun, I want you to confirm something."

Yuzuru is puzzled by her request at first, but after she send him another 'I'll kill you' glare, he quickly nodded and asked immediately, "Wh-What should I do?"

Yuri just gave him a grin before turning to the other members, "We are going to go to Guild…. Again."

Yuzuru had his puzzled expression, Hideki tried to erase all of the bad memories the Guild gave him, while Yuri tried to think of something, till deep in thought about what had happened by the time Kanade's wounds started to bleed.

"We are leaving in an hour, better be prepared, especially you, Otonashi-kun." Yuzuru gulped before nodding violently at Yuri's retreating figure. "Such misfortune…" He sighed and sighed until someone hit his back with tremendous force.

Yuzuru landed face first on the cold floor, while the one who hit him just smiled a really unpleasant smile. "What was that for?!" he shouted loudly, making the person who is resting next to their room woke up from shock. "Yu…Zu…Ru?" A soft voice called out his name, but the voice is blocked by the ruckus that had taken place in the next room.

Yuri watched Kanade from afar with concern written on her face.

While Yuzuru shouted at the all of idiots in the room, Hideki sneaked out from the room with tremble, and when he reached the outside safely, a person kicked him and he got back to the room, only this time, he received many death glares from the SSS members.

"What?" Hideki asked like nothing had happened in front of him.

"Hinata…." A certain man giving Hideki a piercing glare called his name with an evil face. "What will your punishment be?" He brightened up after remembering the punishment he had to give Hideki. "We'll sentence you to death."

A very girlish scream could be heard, "NOO! I'm already dead, don't kill me for the second time!"

"Who cares, not my business." Hideki gulped after a certain man pointed his axe at his direction, while there's a sound of a bone cracking. "Be prepared…" and all of a sudden, the world went black for Hideki.

* * *

A man covered in shadows is seen during the 'kill Hideki' scene that started not too long ago. The man is sipping his coffee while looking at the SSS members and not to forget the Angel that had been taken down by none other than himself.

The man smiled an evil smile before finishing his coffee. "Well then, let's start the next operation, shall we?" The man smiled again.

* * *

Hideki now is more than dead, due to some critical injury in a certain critical places. Luckily, Yuzuru is there to help his former best friend to recover, even though it's hopeless to help him, but he tried his best not to fail. It's his motto as a soon-to-be doctor.

The only sound that can be heard is the ticking clock and the sound of his breath. Even though Hideki's breath is slow and weak, it can be still heard by him.

The almost dead man opened his eyes, greeted by his best friend smile. Hideki then sat up and noticed that there is no one in the room, except the both of them. "Where is everybody?" the light blue haired student asked quite confused.

"They're gone." Yuzuru answered immediately, right after Hideki questioned him. "Please, accept my condolences.." Hideki said with a pair of teary eyes.

Yuzuru's eyebrow twitched after hearing Hideki's word. "They have gone to the Guild." Yuzuru sighed after seeing the 'now I understand' look his friend gave him.

"So, is there anyone else?" Yuzuru shook his head, signaling a 'no' to Hideki.

Yuzuru then asked Hideki about himself before losing all of his memories, and to his surprise, he is pretty fond with this person who is called Tachibana Kanade. "Tachibana Kanade? I guess she is some kind of musician…." Hideki laughed hard at Yuzuru's statement, making Yuzuru to smack his head.

Hideki clutched his head in pain while Yuzuru just sighed at the whimpering man. He didn't know if this Kanade person is that fond to him. He thought that she might be an aloof because he didn't see him earlier. He saw the ninja but he didn't see the person he wanted to meet.

"Ne, Hideki. Where is Tachibana-san? I'm sure I didn't see her this entire time." Yuzuru is very nervous meeting this person, especially the way he treated her like a brother.

Hideki shook his head to left and right, signaling another 'no' to Yuzuru. Yuzuru's hopeful face turned into a face Hideki never see before, a face that Yuzuru never make even after a defeat.

Sounds of footsteps could be heard in the corridor, making the newcomer frightened a little bit. Hideki saw this and acted like a great hero, taking a 'fighting pose' of his. "Don't worry, my friend. I, Hinata Hideki, will protect you." With a proud face of his, he opened the door to check the corridor. There's no one in the corridor…

While Hideki's face eased a bit, knowing no one is in the corridor, Yuzuru screamed in horror seeing the sight that had taken place in front of him. A girl in her pajamas is holding a sharp-looking blade in front of Hideki. She's not that tall and it seems that she woke up not too long ago.

Hearing the scream made Hideki to turn to Yuzuru in a shocked state. It can't be that Yuzuru is being attacked by an invisible enemy, because that kind of thing didn't exist in the first place, unless.. "Otonashi! What's wrong?! There's no-"

A soft voice called Hideki's name for once, twice, thrice… "Hinata Hideki." Now, Hideki is in a frozen state of fear. The only way to get out from this mess is to obey what the voice told him to do. "Hai?" He tensed when the voice slowly turning into a throb at his back. "Would you mind moving from there?" Hideki gulped before answering in a polite manner. "Hai."

Hideki moved an inch away from the door and a small figure approached him with a pained face and not to mention, she's bleeding. "Oi, Tenshi! What are you doing here?! You're ruining my 'hero performance'!" Kanade's face turned into a disappointed one hearing that from the person who gave her nickname as 'Tenshi'. "Oh… Gomenasai. It's just you're in my way."

Hideki sighed in relief knowing his life isn't in any danger as long as the Tenshi is here to protect the both of them.

"Ne, Hideki… Is she Tachibana-san? She's smaller than I had imagined…" A gust blow through Yuzuru the time he mentioned that Kanade is much smaller than he thought. "You're in no place to say that, Otonashi Yuzuru."

And, this world turned into another messed up world. First, this world is the afterlife world. Second, He can't die in here. Third, he is in a group consisting of a bunch of idiots and not to mention, weird peoples. Fourth, he lost his memories due to some accident. Fifth, there's no way a normal looking girl could have a blade and not to mention, swing the blade that shines whenever she pointed it!

Maybe the blade is shining because she polished it every day. Yuzuru thought that the girl is a normal looking high school girl and also, it seems that she had enough blood loss, judging by the trail of blood she dropped in the way here.

"Tachibana-san, right?" Kanade nodded at his question, and why does he call her 'Tachibana-san'? Did he forget all the events that had taken place in this world, including their relationship? "You can call me Kanade if you want."

Yuzuru face brightened at the little girl's offer, even though he didn't know why he suddenly become so happy. "Okay then, Kanade." Kanade nodded again and shot a look to Hideki's direction. "Where are you going?"

Hideki is stunned by her calm 'where are you going?' question, and not to mention her calmness even though she lost some massive amount of blood. "Um… Outside?" He smiled a little, only to get another glare from the angel.

"Oh, that's…. gre… at…." Kanade fell from her place of standing, hitting her head on the cold hard floor. This made Yuzuru worries escalated into a great height. Seeing the Tenshi fell from her place of standing isn't what he had expected in the first place.

Yuzuru called Kanade's name for three times, but she didn't give any response to Yuzuru's face, making both Hideki and Yuzuru got panicked by the girl who had fallen unconscious.

"Hideki, get her to the nurse's office!" Hideki blinked for once, twice. "EHHH?! Why me?!" Hideki's high pitched shout reverberates throughout the room and the corridors, leaving a faint sound of shout that could be heard.

"Why me?!" He is more panicked than the people that had died and woke up in a world that they thought never existed in the first place. Being the first easy going person isn't very easy for him now. "Don't take advantages on me!" Yuzuru's eyes have lost its calmness before Hideki realized it. His eyes turned into a more panicked one.

He is panicked, he is scared, he is… scarier, "YOU LIVE HERE, DON'T YOU?! THEN BRING HER TO THAT DAMN OFFICE!" He sounded scary for a second there….

"Hai, Sensei-sama!" Hideki that has been frozen for a total of five minutes came back from his frozen state and quickly snatched Kanade from Yuzuru's hand and ran to the nurse's office (**A/N: More likely, his life.**)

After a full ten minutes of running, he finally escaped from that evil looking student and he made it to the nurse office.

He panted for breath after receiving a full throttle from Yuzuru's curses to him.

Yuzuru came to the room with a worried look, accompanied by an evil face of his. Yuzuru collected his calm once again and walked towards Kanade's bed, only to find a peaceful sleeping girl with an idiot who is panting for breath.

"Yo, Hideki." For a second, Hideki stopped his panting and got lost in Yuzuru's word. After a minute of silence, he finally snapped back at Yuzuru, causing him to take a step back. "Don't 'Yo' me! You know how much trouble you got me there?! I was like 'I'm going to die!' because of your curses and shouts! Don't act all innocent!" He pointed his finger at Yuzuru's direction while mentioning one by one Yuzuru's fault.

"Gome, gome.. My bad…" Yuzuru scratched the back of his head, getting Hideki to get more frustrated by his attitude towards him. "Don't apologize like that!" While saying that, Hideki had another memory of Yuzuru getting angry and also that demonic expression of his.

"Hmm? What was that?" Yuzuru asked with his demonic expression and his demonic tone, making Hideki to cower a little because he didn't used to see the usually calm member to get angry like that. "Nande mo… Sensei-sama…"

A silence took place again. In that room, the both of them is all quite because of someone's sadistic nature and a coward who is shivering by the time the author wrote this…

One of the students broke the silence by asking one obvious thing a worried person would ask to his friends or his family. "Ne, Hideki. Is she going to be alright?"

The light blue haired student gulped before answering the obvious question, "I don't know, but losing that much blood is very dangerous, you know?"

The silence took place again, followed by an awkward atmosphere that enveloped the whole room, until the unconscious girl woke up from her bed with her pale face.

Yuzuru's face brightened seeing the girl is alright, but his smile slowly turning into a frown. The girl's pale face is really hard to be recognized because her face is pale all the time, but this time, he can recognize it with just a simple look on her face.

"Oi, are you alright?" Yuzuru asked while laughing to remove the awkward silence, but failed after seeing the girl didn't answer his question. "Kanade?"

The door was slammed, and the three occupants of the room is more than shocked seeing the sight that had taken place in front of them.

"Yuri?"

* * *

"This world is crumbling."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Why is this world is crumbling?"

"A match?"

**Next chapter: This Twisted World**

* * *

**Boring, right? Anyway, the idea came when I thought about some fallen angel and demons. It's okay if you don't like it, because I don't like it either.**

**This is just a prequel or should I say a beginning story for my next story. This story is going to get a sequel after chapter 9, so.. Look forward to it!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
